icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1938-39 OHA Intermediate B Groups
This is the 1938-39 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate B series: Group winners advanced to the 1938-39 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs. Group 1 'Standings' Oshawa, Port Hope, Peterborough, Coburg. Statistics unavailable. There is no evidence that any group games were played. 'Final' Best of 3 Oshawa beat Port Hope 2 wins to 1. Group 2 'Standings' Sutton & Newmarket joined from Group 12, which had disbanded. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Whitby Argonauts beat Lakefield Lumbermen 8 goals to 5. Sutton Greenshirts beat Lindsay Regents 10 goals to 9. 'Final' 2 games total goals Whitby Argonauts beat Sutton Greenshirts 8 goals to 6. Group 3 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Bolton beat Georgetown 8 goals to 7. Group 4 'Standings' Port Colborne was an Intermediate A team and went on to the 1938-39 OHA Intermediate A Playoffs. Delhi dropped out in February. It defaulted six games. 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Paris beat Smithville 9 goals to 5. Simcoe beat Thorold 11 goals to 4. 'Final' Best of 3 Simcoe beat Paris 2 wins to 1. Group 5 'Standings' 'Semi Finals' 2 game total goals Fergus Thistles beat Guelph 11 goals to 7. Acton Tanners beat Elora Rocks 9 goals to 5. 'Final' Best of 3 Acton Tanners beat Fergus Thistles 2 wins to 1. Group 6 'Standings' 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Point Edward beat Watford 14 goals to 5 Glencoe beat Strathroy 8 goals to 6. 'Final 2 games total goals Point Edward beat Glencoe 11 goals to 2. Group 7 'Standings' 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Clinton Colts beat Tavistock Greenshirts 9 goals to 7. Seaforth Beavers beat Goderich Sailors 9 goals to 7. 'Final' 2 games total goals Clinton Colts beat Seaforth Beavers 16 goals to 15. Group 8 'Standings' 'Fourth Place Semi Final' Sudden death 'Fourth Place Final' Sudden death 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Arthur beat Harriston 8 goals to 1. Lucknow beat Listowel 8 goals to 7. 'Final' Best of 3 Arthur beat Lucknow 2 wins to none. Group 9 'Standings' 'Semi Finals' 2 games total goals Chesley beat Hanover 18 goals to 9. Durham beat Kincardine 13 goals to 5. 'Final' Best of 3 Chesley beat Durham 2 wins to 1. Group 10 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 'Final' Best of 3 Owen Sound Trappers beat Paisley 2 wins to none. Group 11 'Standings' #Powassan #Gravenhurst #Sundridge #Bracebridge #Huntsville Statistics unavailable. Gravenhurst joined from Group 12. 'Final' 2 games total goals Powassan beat Gravenhurst 14 goals to 6. Group 12 This group disbanded. Sutton & Newmarket joined Group 2. Gravenhurst went to Group 11. Collingwood disbanded. Group 13 Markham Town League 'Teams' Markham (won), Armadale, Scarborough, Stouffville, & Thornhill. Statistics unavailable. Group 14 St. Catharines Industrial League Group 15 Kent County League Won by Wallaceburg. Group 16 Point Edward joined Group 6. Group 17 Windsor Motor Products (played in Windsor Town League). Group 18 Omemee Town League From Intermediate A Group 3 Woodstock Late Entry Trenton RCAF Team Photos 38-39ActTan.jpg|Acton Tanners File:38-39SimcoeInt.jpg|Simcoe 38-39WindsorMP.jpg|Windsor Motor Products 38-39Powassan.jpg|Powassan See Also 1938-39 OHA Intermediate B Playoffs Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1939 in hockey